1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mesh bag for holding various small objects or articles in fixed positions in an automatic dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional household dishwashers usually comprise upper and lower racks for containment of silverware, plates, bowls, glasses and other items that are to be washed. A water spray device is associated with each rack for spraying heated water on the items in the rack. Typically each water spray device will comprise a horizontal arm mounted below the rack for rotary motion around a central vertical axis. Ports are formed along the upper face of the arm for discharging jets of water upwardly out of the arm and onto the undersides of the items in the rack (located above the water spray arm). The arm is constructed so that water supply pressure causes the arm to rotate around a central point along the length of the arm. The water spray arm thus rotates as its sprays the items in the rack, such that all of the items are subjected to the water spray action.
Small lightweight items in the rack are sometimes dislodged from the rack, due to the force of the water sprays. In some cases these small items can become airborne and subsequently fall through openings in the rack so as to eventually be deposited on the bottom wall of the dishwasher.
Most dishwashers include an electrical heating element on the dishwasher bottom wall for heating the space within the dishwasher, to thus promote drying of the washed items. In the event that an item inadvertently contacts the heating element it may melt or otherwise be destroyed, due to the relatively high temperature on the heating element surface.
Various solutions have been proposed for supporting small items within an automatic dishwasher. U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,290 discloses a rigid plastic utility basket for use in the upper or lower rack of a dishwasher. The utility basket is provided with a hinged lid which may be arranged in a closed position for covering and securing small wares or items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,225 discloses a mesh bag for securing small items within a dishwasher. The mesh bag is preferably an elongated tubular envelope having a short, longitudinal open end for insertion or removal of items. The bag may be secured to one of the racks in a dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,191 also discloses a dishwasher bag for securing small items in an automatic dishwasher. The bag is provided with a large opening at the top which is formed by a rigid frame member. A cover member is associated with the rigid frame for securing items within the bag.
All of these prior art solutions have various drawbacks. The rigid basket disclosed in the ""290 patent occupies a large amount of space and is relatively expensive. This is also true for the dishwasher bag of the ""191 patent. The mesh bag disclosed in the ""225 patent is configured in a manner that makes it relatively difficult to insert small items thereinto.
The present invention relates to an add-on bag structure installable in a dishwasher for containment of small lightweight items that might have a tendency to become airborne due to the force of the water sprays associated with normal dishwasher operation. Items that could be held in the bag include rubber baby bottle nipples; baby bottle caps; plastic spoons, forks and knives; small measuring spoons and cups; and small drinking glasses, light weight lids, etc.
The present invention is therefore directed to a bag for holding small items in a dishwasher. The bag preferably includes a top frame having a resilient front rail member and a resilient rear rail member. Each rail member has opposite ends. The rail members are pivotably joined at their ends such that the rail members are disposed adjacent each other. A mesh body depends from the top frame and has a substantially flat, rectangular shape. The mesh body includes a first mesh side wall and a second mesh side wall joined together along opposite side edges and a bottom edge. The top edge of the first mesh side wall is connected to the front rail member and the top edge of the second mesh side wall is connected to the rear rail such that the frame forms a closure mechanism for the bag which is biased in a closed orientation.
The bag is designed to completely envelope the items so that the force of the water sprays cannot dislodge the items; the items remain in the bag during the machine cycle (washing, rinsing, and drying). One of the rail members is connectable to one of the racks in the dishwasher such that the frame can be readily pulled open using one hand.